An Unexpected Adventure
by Gangsta Smurfette
Summary: AU. What if Amelia had foreseen the possiblity of being attacked by pirates on the voyage to Treasure Planet? Elizabeth Murray, famous adventurer and bounty hunter, seems to be just the answer to this problem, and thankfully she's in town at the time...
1. Prologue

**AN UNEXPECTED ADVENTURE **

_Prologue: Reunion/A New Adventure Begins_

"Second port on your right."

"You can't miss it."

"Thank you." Elizabeth Murray pressed onwards, followed closely by her best friend and partner, Alexander Jasper. Elizabeth, or Liz for short, wore slacks unlike the other young females at her age and a ruffled vest. Alexander or Alex wore a typical outfit for a man. They both wore boots.

Liz was well known as an adventurer and bounty hunter because of all her famed discoveries and the amount of outlaws she tracked down. But currently, she was taking a break, and was here on a request of an old friend of hers, Captain Amelia Smollet. They had met during an adventure long ago, but that was a story for another time.

Liz smiled at the sight of the RLS Legacy, Amelia's ship. Here on request or not she was happy at the thought of seeing a friend. They boarded the Legacy and were automatically greeted by Amelia's Frist Mate, Mr. Arrow. "Ah, Elizabeth. Welcome."

"Arrow!" Liz was overjoyed. "It's such a pleasure to be here!"

"The pleasure is all ours," said Arrow. "The captain wishes to see you two immediately. Surely you're wondering why she needs you here."

"Indeed," Liz agreed. "Lead the way."

Arrow led them to Amelia's stateroom. "Captain, your guests have arrived."

Liz and Alex stepped into the room. The young captain smiled at her friend, "Glad you could make it."

"You better have a good reason for pulling us away from our quiet vacation, captain," Liz replied.

"Oh, I'm sure this will be worth your time," Amelia said, "Please take a seat."

The two bounty hunters did so as Arrow left the room to oversee the crew on deck.

"Elizabeth," Amelia began. "I'm sure you're familiar with the legend of Treasure Planet."

"Vaguely," responded Liz.

"But I don't see what it has to do with all this," said Alex.

"Well, recently there has been a claim that a map has been found that leads to the location of this fabled treasure."

Alex and Liz shared a look. "Flint's trove?"

Amelia nodded, "That amount of treasure would ensure the pair of you an early retirement, wouldn't it?"

"Get to the point," Liz said. "You know we're not in this game for the money."

"I was hired by one Doctor Delbert Doppler," said Amelia. "To find this legendary treasure. Now the reason I called you both here is simple. We run a huge risk of being attacked by pirates hoping to steal this map."

"You want us to join you on you expedition to ward them off," assumed Alex, and Amelia nodded. "What's in it for us? As Elizabeth said, it's not about the money."

"An adventure of a lifetime," Amelia said. "I know you were taking a time off but an opportunity like this one can't be passed."

"Then it's agreed," Liz said. "When are we leaving?"

"First thing tomorrow," replied Amelia. "The doctor will be joining us before the launch."

"Very well then," said Liz. "We'd best go pack."

"I knew you'd see it my way."


	2. 1 Meeting Jim Hawkins

**AN UNEXPECTED ADVENTURE **

_Chapter 1: Meeting Jim Hawkins_

The next day, Liz and Alex finds themselves back aboard the Legacy. They were keeping Arrow company. Amelia was aloft.

"So, here we are again," Alex said. "About to take off on yet another adventure. How do we always get roped into things like this?"

"Ah, it's just our luck, Alexander," replied Liz.

Just then, two new passengers boarded the Legacy. One was a man that appeared dog-like and the other a boy of barely fifteen. The dog-like one wore a ridiculous space suit. They approached Arrow. "Good morning, captain, everything ship-shape."

Liz smirked her amusement as Arrow replied, "Ship-shape it is sir, but I'm not the captain. The captain's aloft."

Arrow looks up the rigging on the main mast and the others did as well, the newcomers looking around curiously. They see Amelia suddenly running along the cross-section. She leaps down, grabs a rope and releases it after swinging, landing on the deck with a proud smile on her face. The newcomers stare on, shocked. It was as if they didn't know what to make of her. The lid to the space suit slammed shut for what must've been the thousand time that day.

Amelia approached Arrow. "Mr. Arrow, I've checked this miserable ship from stern to stern and its -" She paused and smiles at him. "-spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?"

Arrow tips his hat to the captain, "You flatter me, captain."

Amelia smiles and acknowledges his words with a small wink and hand signal. She walks over to the man in the ridiculous suit. "Ahh…Doctor Doppler I presume."

Doppler looks flustered, "Uh, eh, well – I, uh, yes – "

The captain smirks and holds her hand up in a false yell, obviously making fun of his suit and helmet, "Hello, can you hear me?" She knocks on his helmet several times.

"Yes I can!" Doppler responded angrily, "Stop that banging!" He tries to remove his helmet.

Amelia grabs the front part of his suit, "If I may, doctor, this works so much better when its –" she turns the front of the suit 180-degrees. "- right way up and – " she whirls Doppler around and grab an electric plug, whirls him back around and jammed it into the front of his suit. "-plugged in! Lovely, there you go!"

Alex had to support Liz by now since she's laughing hysterically at the sight. Amelia smirked again as Doppler finally removed his helmet, "If you don't mind I can manage my own plugging!" He waves the plug at her.

Amelia stares at the hand holding the plug for a moment, and then grips it in a handshake, "I'm Captain Amelia! Lately I've had a few run-ins with the Procyon armada; nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars." She turns to Arrow. "You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow! Sterling, dependable, honest, tough, brave and true!"

"Please, captain," Arrow said modestly.

"Oh, shut up, Arrow, you know I don't mean a word of it. This is Elizabeth Murray and Alexander Jasper. They're in my services at the moment and you can't find more honest people in this or any galaxy."

"Amelia," Liz began, "I've dragged bandits across the galaxy and back. You honestly don't believe that –"

Doppler interrupted her, clearing his throat. "Excuse me! I'd hate to interrupt this…lovely banter but my I introduce you to Jim Hawkins. Jim, you see, is the boy who found the treasure –"

Amelia grabs his muzzle and glared at him, "Doctor, please!" She looks over her shoulder and glares at the shady looking crew members, then turns back to Doppler and releases his muzzle, "I'd like a word with you in my stateroom."

They head to said location, Liz and Alex following.

Amelia locks the door as the others look on. "Doctor…" She walks over to Doppler as she spoke, her hands crossed behind her back. "To…muse and blabber…about a treasure map in front of this peculiar crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude the borders on the imbecilic. And I mean that in a very caring way."

Doppler looks outraged, "'Imbecilic' did you say? Foolishness, I've got –"

Amelia cuts him off, "May I see the map, please?"

Jim looked at Doppler and shrugged, as though asking him if he should give her the map. Doppler reluctantly agreed. "Here." Jim tosses her the map.

Amelia catches it, glanced at him, and then inspects the map. "Hm…fascinating." She looks back at Jim and locks the map in the cabinet where she also kept her firearms. Still facing the cabinet, she looked over her shoulder and addressed Jim, "Mr. Hawkins, in the future, you will address me as 'captain' or 'ma'am'. Is that clear?"

Jim sighed and rolled his eyes.

Amelia turned around a bit more and said in a firm voice, "Mr. Hawkins?"

"Yes…ma'am," Jim replied reluctantly.

"That'll do," Amelia closes the cabinet and turned to face the others fully. "Gentleman and lady, this must be kept under lock and key, we're not in youth. And doctor, again, with greatest possible respect…" She leans into his face. "Zip your howling screamer!"

Liz chuckled quietly. Honestly, they could've just stayed on deck, but Amelia would want to speak with them after she's done with Doppler and Jim, so here they were.

Doppler protested as Amelia sat down at her desk tracing paths on a map, "Captain, I can assure you –"

"Allow me to make this as monosyllabic as possible," Amelia said, cutting Doppler off once more, "I don't much care for this crew YOU hired. They're…how did I describe them Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee?"

Arrow answered in a patient tone, "A ludicrous parcel of drivelling galoots, ma'am."

Liz and Alex choked back their laughter as Amelia looked quite pleased and gestures at Doppler. "There you go! Poetry!"

Doppler started, "Now see here, I –"

"Doctor I'd love to chat; tea, cake, the whole shebang, but –" Amelia smirked. "- I have a ship to launch and you've got your outfit to buff up." She turns to Arrow. "Mr. Arrow, please escort these two neophytes down to the galley straight away! Young Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

"W-what? The cook?!"

Liz could only guess what those two had to say about Amelia after this…


End file.
